WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Swiftflight groomed his pelt vigorously. He couldn't believe how much he had let it go, and he was glad he had noticed it before others had begun too. After a while, he sighed in satisfaction, his silver tabby fur shining in the sunshine, as sleek as always. Ashkit jumps on Swiftflight "Have you seen Lilykit?" Stormpaws pads in Swiftflight purred as the kit landed with a soft thump on his side. He thought back to where he had seen Lilykit last. "Well, I'd check the nursery, that's where I saw her last." he meowed. (Sorry I cutted Stonepaw XD I had to sorry) Lilykit ran up to Ashkit and curled up beside him. "Meh!" Stormpaw pads in and looks for Flintwisker Hawkfire padded in, her belly round and pawsteps slow and heavy. "Hey!" Foxmask looked at her and sighed. "mehhhhhhhh" He meowed. Heatherdove padded into the nursery, paw fully healed. "Echostream?" Echostream looked up "Yes?" Lilykit purred. She looked for Cloudstar. Ashkit licked lilykit's ear Lilykit nuzzles him. Ashkit purred "I checked with Sunblaze, and he said I should move into the nursery in a moon from now." Heatherdove sat down. "Do you think your kits will come soon?" Echostream nods and her eyes fill with pads as she yowls Twilightkit curls up next to Echostream and purrs softly in her sleep. Lilykit grabs a mouse and passes it to Ashkit. Heatherdove's soft blue eyes filled with worry. "SUNBLAZE!" Barkfoot and Eaglewing ran in. Heatherdove looked up at the two toms. "Echostream's kits are coming!" Echostream yowls again Ashkit purrs Heatherdove rushes over and pressed into her friend's side, and gave her a comforting lick. Echostream tryed to purr then looked at Barkfoot Sunblaze dashes out with herbs in his jaws. "Coming!" He lays down beside Echostream and licks her ear comfortingly. "Eat these raspberry leaves and breathe nice and deep," he ordered gently. Hawkfire's eyes widened as she watched Echostream give birth. "How many are there?" she asked. Echostream ate the herbs and took deep breathes Sunblaze helped her push the first kit out. He turned to his sister. "Two or three, not sure!" he mewed quickly. He turned back to Echostream. "Easy now. Hawkfire, give the first kit a good licking." He nosed to wet bundle to the flame-colored she-cat. Hawkfire nodded and began grooming the wriggling kitten, biting the sack so it could breathe air. Echostream smiled then yowls in pain Heatherdove watched Echostream nervously. Echostream waits for the next it yowling Heatherdove lay as close as Echostream as she could without getting in the way. Echostream purred Hawkfire lifted her head. "The first kit is a tom!" she cried. She set the little tom by his mother's belly. Sunblaze purred, eyes bright. "Next one is coming." Echostream purred the yowled in pain Echostream trys to look at the next kit Sunblaze nipped the sack of the newer kit and set her by her mother's belly with the tom. "This one's a female. Echostream, well done. You have successfully given birth to a she-kit and a tom," he purred. Hawkfire's eyes gleamed with pride and affection for her friend. She padded over to Echostream and licked her ear. "Well done." Echostream sighed and looked at her kits she poked to the she-cat ( she is a silver with brown tiped ears,tail and paws ) " her name is Moonkit." Echostream poked the tom (He is a brown tom with silver tiped ears and tail ) "His name is going to be Brakenkit" ( Hawkfire and swiftflight do you want to rp the kits? ) Echostream licks her kits lovingly then goes to sleep